Alles auf Anfang?
by tsuki17
Summary: Meine Idee wie es weitergehen könnte ab dem Moment in dem Athelstan sich dazu entscheidet mit Ragnar zurück nach Kattegat zu kommen. Wird wahrscheinlich eine Ragnar/Athelstan Geschichte. Falls ich es so hin bekomme wie ich möchte. Ich hab das heute spontan geschrieben darum hat es keine Beta und ich bin mir auch noch nicht sicher ob ich weiter schreib. Spoiler Gefahr 2. Staffel!


Alles auf Anfang?

Serie: The Vikings

Wichtig: Wie immer gehören die Charaktere nicht mir. Ich leih sie mir bloß aus. Allerdings finde ich die Serie wirklich klasse!

Paring: Athelstan/Ragnar oder sagen wir es mal so, ich Versuchs ganz stark aber hab noch keine Ahnung ob es klappt ^^

Die Rückkehr

Der Wind peitsche die See auf, große Wellen türmten sich übereinander und selbst die gestandenen Wikinger hielten sich an allem fest was sie in dem kleinen Schiff finden konnten. Doch einer stand vorne am Drachenkopf des Schiffes, ein Seil fest umklammert und den blick starr gerade aus so als würde er darauf hoffen Thor persönlich würde ihm erscheinen und vor seinen Augen mit seinem Hammer wüten.

Athelstan beobachtete gespannt die Figur in der dunklen Nacht. Ragnar stand dort und sah aus als könnte ihn nichts erschüttern. Das Wasser ergoss sich über ihn und doch stand Ragnar hoch erhobenen Hauptes und trotzte allem. Athelstan konnte nicht verhindern das er ihn anstarrte. So lange hat er ihn nicht mehr gesehen und dann passierte das unmögliche, Ragnar kehrte nach Wessex zurück und trotz allem Misstrauens seitens so manch anderem Wikinger in seinem Gefolge wollte er das Athelstan zurück kehrte. Zurück nach Kattegat zurück zu den vielen Göttern, den eisigen Wintern, den Schlachten, dem Tod zurück zu Lagertha, Bjorn, Rollo und Floki zurück zu Ragnar seiner Familie!

Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben wieder hier auf einem Wikingerschiff zu sitzen. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Genau hier gehörte er hin. Ja, er liebte die Bücher, das wissen in ihnen. Aber er gehörte dort nicht mehr hin. In den vielen Jahren seiner Zeit bei Ragnar hatte er vieles gelernt. Es war nicht immer einfach, überall im leben eines Wikingers sind gefahren. Und die schlimmsten sind die gefahren die im verborgenen schlummern bis sie ausbrechen und alles in ihrem Umkreis töten. Doch auch das macht einen nur stärker. Das wissen von dieser Niedertracht, dem Verständnis der anderen Götter ja sogar den glauben an diese Götter genauso wie den glauben an Ragnar sein Vertrauen in sich und seine Fähigkeiten all das hatte ihn verändert. Er war schon lange nicht mehr der kleine hilflose, naive Mönch aus Lindisfarne. Er war vielleicht kein richtiger Wikinger aber er gehörte definitiv nicht mehr nach Wessex.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie sich jemand groß, schwer und nass genau neben ihn nieder lies und in mit interessierten blauen Augen dabei beobachtete wie er weiterhin löcher in die Luft starte.

Ragnar beobachtete genau jede Regung in dem Gesicht vor ihm. Er war froh, so froh ihn lebend gefunden zu haben. Und ihn jetzt wieder mit nach Kattegat zu bringen fühlte sich mehr als richtig an. Genau so sollte es sein. Aber Athelstan hatte sich verändert. Ragnar konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen, hatte es bei der Umarmung gefühlt. Athelstan ist dünn geworden, noch dünner als er schon immer war. Die Muskeln die er im laufe seiner zeit bei ihnen erworben hatte waren fasst komplett verschwunden. Es sah aus als hätte Athelstan schwere Zeiten hinter sich gehabt. Doch da war noch mehr, eine Geschichte hinter all dem. Irgendetwas ist in der alten Heimat seines Freundes Passiert das ihn sehr erschüttert hat und etwas in ihm verändert. Er konnte nur noch nicht sagen was es war. Aber Ragnar war sich sicher das er es früher oder später heraus finden würde.

Ersteinmal mussten sie zurück nach Kattegat und dann musste er noch einiges mit König Horik klären. Bei diesem Gedanken verdunkelte sich sein Blick und er wandte sich kurz um zu dem Rest seiner Krieger. Sie hatten alle gut gekämpft doch einige haben sich auf den weg nach Walhalla gemacht. Er hoffte stark das Odin dafür sorgen würde das sein Bruder Rollo nicht so frühzeitig in Walhalla ankommen durfte, er wollte ihn gerne noch etwas bei sich haben. Er wusste das war sehr selbstsüchtig aber er liebte seinen großen Bruder und er würde wirklich gerne noch viele Schlachten mit ihm kämpfen.

„Sag Ragnar, was ist während meiner Abwesenheit alles passiert?" Die leise Stimme von Athelstan hätte Ragnar beinahe überhört. Sein ganzer Fokus war nun wieder auf Athelstan gerichtet. Mit nachdenklichen Augen schaute er ihn an! „Das ist eine lange Geschichte!" Intensiv sah er nun Athelstan in die Augen. Er konnte hier nicht frei sprechen, zu viele Ohren die mithörten. Er hoffte nur das Athelstan verstanden hatte das er ihm alles wichtige zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erklären würde.

Oh Athelstan hatte ihn verstanden. Sehr gut sogar. Es überraschte ihn nicht das es etwas gab was Ragnar ihm nicht hier erzählen wollte. Er hatte die Spannung gefühlt. Etwas ging vor. Nur die kurze Zeit die er nach seiner Rückkehr zu den Wikingern mit ihnen verbracht hatte offenbarte ihm eine menge. Leider momentan nur fragen. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt das Floki plötzlich bei König Horik war, mit ihm segelte. Das passte nicht zu Floki. Floki mag vieles sein aber ganz gewiss kein Verräter und am allerwenigsten würde er Ragnar verraten. Das stand vollkommen außer frage. Dann Lagertha, sie war hier auf einem Raubzug und das nicht als Gefolgschaft von Ragnar oder König Horik. Sowie er das bis jetzt sehen konnte hatte sie den selben Rang wie Ragnar in dieser lustigen kleinen dreier kombi! Sie war eine Starke Frau ohne frage aber irgendetwas sagte ihm das hier mehr dahinter steckte.

Also, was ging hier vor? Athelstan schnaubte einmal frustriert auf. Das mochte er gar nicht, wenn etwas um ihn herum geschah und er keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte was genau los war. Er brauchte dringend Zeit mit Ragnar alleine! Ein plötzliches lachen neben ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh Priester, hast du meine Geschichten so vermisst in deiner Zeit bei deinen Leuten? Ich kann dir gerne eine Geschichte erzählen, wie wäre es mit der Geschichte von Loki und Balders?"

Funkelnde blaue Augen strahlten ihm entgegen als er seinen blick wieder in Ragnars Gesicht richtete. Er hatte ihn vermisst, und wie er Ragnar vermisst hatte. Genau diese Augen haben ihn in seinen träumen heimgesucht. Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie langweilig die Geschichten in England sind verglichen mit den Abenteuern von Thor, Odin, Loki, Freyr und all den anderen!"

„Na dann mein Freund, müssen wir das sofort ändern!" Und damit begann Ragnar lebhaft im alle Geschichten zu erzählen die er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört und doch so sehr vermisst hatte!


End file.
